Coke Live Music Festival
The Coke Live Music Festival is an annual music festival established in 2006 which takes place in Cracow (Kraków), Poland, always at the end of August. The sponsor of the main festival is Coca-Cola. The festival allows the Polish and world public to enjoy the music of world class artists and top Polish performers. The top stars appear on the Main Stage, while the other performers appear on the Coke and Burn Stages. In the 2008 edition Sean Paul appeared at the festival alongside Timbaland, Missy Elliott, The Prodigy, Kaiser Chiefs and other Polish artists and groups. The next edition of the festival is due to take place in August 2009. Coke Live Music Festival 2006 The first edition of the festival only lasted one day. The artists who appeared at the festival were Jay-Z, Shaggy, Tatiana Okupnik, Vavamuffin, Reni Jusis and other Polish artists. The British girl band Sugababes were supposed to appear but they canceled due to the fact that a family member of one of the girls was in hospital. *MAIN STAGE : JAY-Z , SHAGGY , TATIANA OKUPNIK , VAVAMUFFIN , RENI JUSIS. *RED ARENA : EASY BAND ALL STARS , MATT KOWALSKY , TENESSEE , 3 CHANNELS , K.MILL , ROBERT BUSHA. *BLACK ARENA : NUMER RAZ I DJ ZERO , DESZCZU STRUGI , NEVERAFTER , DIZKY & THE HEADNODS , ROS , DJ SQBASS + MC WIOSNA , EASTWEST ROCKERS , TAŚMY. Coke Live Music Festival 2007 The second edition of the festival for the first time took place for two days in a row, being 24-25 August. Many stars appeared at the festival like Rihanna, Akon, Lilly Allen, Common, Faithless and other Polish representatives contributing mainly to reggae and hip-hop music. *MAIN STAGE : RIHANNA , AKON , FAITHLESS , LILY ALLEN , COMMON , MALEO REGGAE ROCKERS , TOMEK MAKOWIECKI , PINNAWELA. *COKE STAGE : BRAINSTORM , S.U.N. , SAULES KLIOSAS , O.S.T.R. , MOLESTA EWENEMENT , ŁĄKI ŁAN , ŁONA I WEBBER , BOOGIE MAFIA , BARON , PLAZMATIKON , BACKFLOW , MUSHY , FLAMINGO. *BURN STAGE : GLASSE , PLASTIC , TENESSEE + RICARDO + NUNO , IGOR , CBASS & MIKOBENE , KRIME , HANNA BERNARD , NOBIS , WROOBEL. Coke Live Music Festival 2008 The latest edition of the festival took place on 22-23 August. Sean Paul appeared at the festival along with Timbaland, Missy Elliott, The Prodigy, Kaiser Chiefs and other Polish representatives. He sang from 8 p.m. until 10 p.m. on the 23rd August. *MAIN STAGE : SEAN PAUL , TIMBALAND , THE PRODIGY , KAISER CHIEFS , MISSY ELLIOTT , HURT , MARIKA. *COKE STAGE : INDIOS BRAVOS , THE CAR IS ON FIRE , SOKÓŁ feat. PONO , PEZET , AFROMENTAL , JARECKI , APPLE TREE , LACK OF EOINS , THE HAPPS' , SWEETSALT. *BURN STAGE : ANGELO MIKE , NEVERAFTER , BEATS FRIENDLY , MADAME TINTO , ELECTRICITY , WOOKIE , CHRIS JAXX , DUDEKK , SYMPATIQUE , DIO.